


At Your Side at the End of the World

by ellieellieoxenfree



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieellieoxenfree/pseuds/ellieellieoxenfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny post-Left Behind sketch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Side at the End of the World

**Author's Note:**

> For sjonrefur.

There was no point to screaming any longer. She sat and willed the anger to seep out. Riley's hand found hers and they clung to each other in silence. The room was open and bright and wrong somehow, filled with sunlight and the noxious scent of rot. It felt empty without a sense of danger pervading it. It had been terrifying and now it didn't matter because what had happened had happened and that was it. 

If she could have run, she would have, and not stopped until she and Riley found a different world where the carousels always ran and the QZ announcer was silent and the Infected were gone. If it was a question of will she could have carried the both of them across the world and never staggered under the weight. 

The thing that frightened her most was that they'd both be swallowed up by something bigger and infinitely more awful than themselves and be lost to one another forever, and there wasn't anything they could do about it. In stories love could save the day, or someone would ride to the rescue just in time. Ellie had always thought it was stupid, but now she wished it were true. 

'Riley?' she said.

'Yeah.' Riley's voice was shaky.

'Are you...'

'I'm here.' 

Later she would carry Riley's Firefly pendant with her, out of sight but next to her skin. She would carry the feeling of Riley's hand in hers, and Riley's closeness, and the last sense of stability she had before the world split open.


End file.
